1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrolyte systems for lithium batteries of increased safety, which comprise at least one lithium-containing conducting salt and at least one electrolyte fluid, to the use thereof, and to a method for enhancing the safety of lithium batteries.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable, sophisticated electronic equipment such as mobile phones, laptop computers, camcorders, etc., are enjoying a market which is growing extremely rapidly. An adequate electrical supply of this equipment requires low-weight, high-capacity and high-quality power sources. The upshot of environmental and economic considerations is that quite predominant use is made of secondary, rechargeable batteries. Essentially, three systems are competing here with one another: nickel-cadmium, nickel-metal hydride and lithium-ion batteries. Another interesting field for this battery system could be the use in electrically driven vehicles.